ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anji Mito
Anji Mito (御津 闇慈, Mito Anji) is a playable character from Guilty Gear series. In the Guilty Gear universe he is one of the few Japanese survivors (the others being Baiken and May). He is after That Man out of sheer curiosity. Anji recovered the Zessen artifact, a powerful weapon in form of a pair of large fans. He's constantly seen around the Japanese ruins. His fighting style involves Japanese dancing steps, as he tries to keep alive the traditions of his native country. Biography Anji seems like a rather average guy on the surface but underneath that, the game likes to hint at his very mysterious history, leaving the gamers and other characters curious. He escaped from his Japanese colony due to the government's orders that Japanese survivors should be kept safely in the colony's camp. The reason for putting them there is because Japanese people are regarded as endangered, since Japan was the first country hit by the Gears. As such, most Japanese people were killed and what few remain are considered 'national treasures'. Anji disliked this way of living as it was like being trapped in a cage. He wanted to go out into the world and explore so he ran away from the the colony he lived in. Apparently he also learned of That Man's connection with the Gears and decided to leave to go learn more about him. Rumors say that Anji stole his Zessen fans before escaping from the colony in order to go face-to-face with Gears and other fighters/enemies. Since then, Anji has been on the run from security forces looking to send him back to one of the colonies. The Legacy of Anji Mito *''Guilty Gear X (2000-2006)'' **''Guilty Gear X Plus (2001)'' **''Guilty Gear X: Advance Edition (2002)'' **''Guilty Gear X ver 1.5 (2003)'' *''Guilty Gear Petit 2 (2001)'' *''Guilty Gear XX (2002-2003)'' **''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload (2003-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Slash (2005-2007)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core (2006-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus (2008-2012)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus R (2012-2013)'' *''Guilty Gear Isuka (2004-2006)'' *''Guilty Gear Dust Strikers (2006-2007)'' *''Guilty Gear: Judgment (2006)'' Appearance Anji Mito wears cloth on his forearms like a kimono sleeve with a white cloth wrapped around, but bare upper body. His right and left sleeves are connected. His Lower body is wearing a hakama and blue and high shoes with unusual soles reminiscent of traditional Japanese footwear. He wears glasses. Personality Anji is ceremonial, optimistic, and upbeat. He is a perpetually curious man who often craves knowledge for the sake of knowledge. Lies and secrets appear to irritate him, so he is also motivated by a desire to uncover the truth. He never regrets losing a fight, instead trying to negotiate with his opponents. He seems to be very intelligent, too. One of his traits is constantly stating to be proud of his weapon, and he tends to compare weapons with his opponents. When he met Bridget in the latter's Story Mode (Path 2, Guilty Gear XX), Anji was angry that his identity was revealed to Bridget through the wanted list Bridget had. The British boy called him, "A wicked villain who fans his victims to death... and steals their valuables under the auspices of artistic dance", making Anji furious. Theme Song Anji Mito's theme is "Fuuga" from Guilty Gear X and Guilty Gear XX. Sprites Trivia *Despite working on the main antagonist's side, Anji has yet to show a completely malevolent side like I-No, putting him into 'sympathetic antagonist' position due to his allegiance. Gallery Illustrations Anji_Mito.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Navigation Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Born in January